


Настоящий ангел

by Zerinten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, WTF Angels 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Трикси Деккер мама никогда не говорила, что, если она будет хорошо себя вести, за ней присмотрят ангелы, а если плохо — то заберет Дьявол. Подругам Трикси подобное говорили, а ей самой — никогда. Трикси с пеленок выслушивала другое: не доверять незнакомым людям, не уходить никуда с посторонними и так далее.





	Настоящий ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандное задание: рисунок <http://imgur.com/3xNlDNg>
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Angels 2017
> 
> Беты: Xenya-m, vivatixa

Трикси Деккер мама никогда не говорила, что, если она будет хорошо себя вести, за ней присмотрят ангелы, а если плохо — то заберет Дьявол. Подругам Трикси подобное говорили, а ей самой — никогда. Трикси с пеленок выслушивала другое: не доверять незнакомым людям, не уходить никуда с посторонними и так далее.

Конечно, Трикси прекрасно знала про маньяков. Она ведь уже не маленькая! И телевизор она смотрела — видела, что иногда похищают не только взрослых. Но… Трикси была совершенно, абсолютно уверена, что уж с ней-то подобного никогда не произойдет. Серьезно! Ее родители — полицейские. Кто станет похищать дочку копов? Это глупо и, как иногда говорит мама о действиях Люцифера, «не-ра-ци-о-наль-но»! Поэтому когда к ней в школе подошел незнакомый мужчина, показал полицейский значок и сказал, что его за ней прислала мама, потому что сама приехать не может, а папа тоже занят, Трикси не заподозрила ничего плохого. Это же был полицейский! Из маминого отдела. Так что Трикси совершенно спокойно села в его машину и повернулась к окну. А потом ей к лицу прижали какую-то странно пахнущую тряпку…

Проснувшись, Трикси не сразу поняла, что находится не дома. Она лежала на большой кровати — больше, чем ее собственная, в несколько раз. На Трикси было короткое светлое платьице. Она никогда такие не носила…

Трикси стало страшно. Последним, что она помнила, было как она садилась в машину незнакомого полицейского. Трикси потерла глаза, отчаянно стараясь не расплакаться. Она соскочила с кровати и подошла к двери. Подергала за ручку — оказалось заперто. Тогда Трикси подбежала к окну; босые ноги быстро замерзли на холодном полу. На окне, выходившем в перекрытый забором пустой двор, были решетки. Трикси замолотила кулаками по стеклу, но только ушибла руку. Стекло даже не треснуло.

У Трикси задрожали губы. Она вернулась к кровати, плюхнулась на нее, поджав озябшие ноги, притянула к себе лежавшую возле подушки игрушку и громко сказала:

— Мама с папой меня найдут!

— О, малышка Трикси уже проснулась? — раздалось из-за двери.

Трикси сжалась, крепче вцепившись в игрушку.

— Отведите меня к маме! — потребовала она. Ее голос заметно подрагивал. — Я хочу домой!

— Трикси, Трикси… — за дверью шумно вздохнули. — Ты и так уже дома. Привыкай. Теперь ты будешь жить тут. Это — твой новый дом. Красивый, правда?

Трикси, не выдержав, все-таки расплакалась.

На двери приоткрылось небольшое окошко. Трикси, шмыгнув носом, посмотрела в глаза своего похитителя.

— Я хочу к маме… — жалобно сказала она.

— Но мама не придет, — прозвучало в ответ. — Не бойся, малышка. Зачем нам мама? Нам ведь и вдвоем будет хорошо.

— Мама… мама… мамочка… — закричала Трикси и резко отвернулась.

Человек за дверью помолчал. А потом окошко резко закрылось.

— Ты привыкнешь, — глухо сказал похититель.

* * *

Успокоилась Трикси не сразу. Но она точно знала, что ее найдут. И, наверное, уже совсем скоро. Ведь она сидела в комнате уже давно.

Трикси очень боялась, что похититель еще вернется. Но… Ей хотелось пить. Ей хотелось есть. Ей хотелось в туалет.

Трикси вздохнула. А потом подпрыгнула на кровати, когда дверь в комнату с грохотом распахнулась и на пороге возник…

— Люцифер! — Трикси радостно бросилась к нему, так и не выпустив из рук игрушку.

Люцифер позволил себя обнять, а потом наклонился к Трикси и немного неловко обхватил ее руками в ответ. Мгновением позже Люцифер поднял Трикси на руки и предупредил:

— Держись крепче и не смотри по сторонам.

Трикси понятливо кивнула. Она и не смотрела по сторонам. Она смотрела за спину Люциферу — туда, где чуть светились прекрасные белоснежные крылья. Кое-где на них были красные и бурые пятна, но туда Трикси тоже старалась не смотреть. Вместо этого она протянула руку и потрогала одно перо. Оно было мягким-мягким.

— Люцифер, ты ангел? — тихо спросила Трикси, восторженно любуясь его крыльями.

Тот ответил не сразу.

— Был когда-то, — наконец произнес он. — Наверное, можно и так сказать. А почему ты спросила?

— Твои крылья… они такие красивые… — поделилась Трикси.

— Но у меня их больше нет. — Трикси почувствовала, как Люцифер недоуменно пожал плечами. — Я отрезал их, а потом сжег… Так что и рад бы предложить тебе перышко на память, да не могу.

Трикси, возмущенная самим предположением, что от такого великолепия кто-то добровольно захочет избавиться, еще раз погладила крыло. И, решив, что слова Люцифера можно считать разрешением, решительно выдернула понравившееся ей перо.

Люцифер ойкнул и замер на месте. А потом медленно повернул голову и посмотрел себе за спину. Как и прежде, он там ровным счетом ничего не увидел. Никаких крыльев. Знакомая пустота за спиной. Привычная тянущая боль в шрамах… Однако в руке у Трикси было подозрительно знакомое перо. А не узнать свое собственное Люцифер просто не мог.

— Ладно. Я подумаю об этом завтра, — решил он. — А пока… Поедем к маме?

Трикси радостно закивала. И улыбнулась. Она была рада, что не только страшные сказки про маньяков оказались правдой. Трикси была неосторожной — и ее похитили. Но она всегда (ладно, почти всегда) вела себя хорошо — и ее пришел спасать самый настоящий ангел.


End file.
